Día dela Bastilla
by sunandsurf
Summary: Día dela Bastilla


DIA DE LA BASTILLA

_ ¡Claude! ¡Trae tu maldito culo aquí! ¿Cuándo vas a tener un maldito servicio de contestador? ¡Estoy cansada de ser tu asistente personal sin pagarme!

Michelle me gritaba. No hay nada nuevo en eso. ¿Será que no tuvo hermanas menores que ahora es tan condenadamente mandona? _Olvida eso: todas las mujeres en general son mandonas. _

_ Lo digo en serio, Claude. Si tú quieres construir tu negocio tienes que ser más organizado. Estoy cansada de tomar tus mensajes. Estoy organizando un gimnasio, ¡no una agencia maldita de citas! Tienes que tratar de organizarte. Estoy cansada de tomar tus mensajes.

Es verdad, un gran número de personas que trataron de ficharme como su entrenador personal, eran mujeres. Aunque suene mal que lo diga yo, muchas mujeres me dan su número de celular sin necesidad de reservarme como entrenador. Pero no soy tan tonto como para mezclar los negocios con el placer, a pesar de que algunas de mis clientes estén tan calientes que podrían fundir un cristal.

Una de las razones por las que mi hermana recibe tantos mensajes para mí, es porque yo nunca doy mi número de teléfono celular. Mi familia lo tiene, al igual que Michelle y su esposo Stu, nuestra madre quien se retiró a Arizona y algunos pocos clientes importantes.

Michelle y Stu gestionan un centro de gimnasia y fitness en el centro de Seattle, cerca del Triángulo Denny. Tienen cinco entrenadores personales en su nómina, pero desde que llegué a la ciudad, he sido su entrenador número uno. No es ninguna maldita sorpresa. Yo estuve en el equipo de kick-boxing de los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing hace dieciocho meses. No, no he tenido una medalla, pero quedé en quinto lugar, que es muy bueno. Sí, me hubiera gustado una medalla. Siempre he querido una. Pero la vida es lo que pasa mientras estás haciendo otros planes, por lo menos, eso es lo que mamá solía decir. Terminemos con eso, eso es lo que dice ahora Claude Bastille.

Yo viví en Los Ángeles durante un par de años y fue interesante trabajar con los actores y ayudarlos a adquirir más volumen para desempeñar papeles en películas, pero yo soy un hombre nacido y criado en Seattle y me perdí la lluvia. Suena loco, pero probablemente hubiera tenido un buen estilo de vida itinerante, viviendo con una maleta encima cada vez que se producía una película. Suena glamoroso pero envejece muy rápido.

Cuando me devolví a Seattle, en tres meses ya había conseguido una clientela bastante decente. Fue bueno para Michelle y Stu. Traje clientes a su gimnasio, yo mismo elegí mis clientes, personas que podían pagar mis honorarios. Puse un precio alto para eliminar a los aspirantes, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con alguien que no va a ser dedicado. Pero tenía un tipo de trabajo en mi contra: las tarifas más altas significan que las personas que me podían pagar tendían a ser hombres mayores, cabrones llenos de grasa que pasan mucho tiempo detrás de un escritorio y que pensaban que hacer ejercicio una vez a la semana sería suficiente para evitar envejecer más rápido.

Estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un error viniendo aquí. Estaba aburrido y necesitaba un nuevo reto. Sí, lo sé: _ten cuidado con lo que deseas_.

Michelle estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando todo un papeleo. Fue una de las razones por las cuales no abrí mi propio gimnasio. Yo no quería enredarme en buscar las certificaciones de Salud y Seguridad, registros de empleo, evaluaciones del personal... bueno, eso no era para mí.

Ella levantó la vista y me tendió una hoja de papel.

_ Cliente potencial nuevo.

_ ¿Quién es?

_ No lo sé.

_ ¿Cómo que no sabes? Acabas de tomar el número y dijiste que llamó.

La miré con desdén. Parece que mi hermana quiere pelear.

_ ¿Quieres que vaya y te patee el pellejo? Le sonrío al mismo tiempo.

Ella resopló un par de veces y respiró a través de sus dientes.

_ No sé por qué, pero el controlador o guardaespaldas, o lo que sea de este tipo, fue el que vino, dijo que su jefe estaba en busca de un entrenador de kickboxing, preguntó directamente por ti, Claude. De todos modos, este tipo, que se llama Taylor, acaba de decir que tiene una cita para ti. ¿Suficientemente claro? Ah, y por cierto, el tipo está bien tonificado y armado.

Fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿Él tenía un arma?

_ Si, así es, este tipo debe ser muy muy importante. Podría ser un buen cliente, así que no lo desestimes sin antes visitarlo.

Suspiré. Yo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero yo realmente no quiero pretender entrenar a otro hombre blanco flácido que piensa que se pondrá duro porque está trabajando con un atleta ex-olímpico.

Decidí que lo vería y haría mi propia evaluación.

Cogí el teléfono de Michelle y ella golpeó mi mano.

_ ¿Por qué no usas tu propio maldito teléfono? ¡Tengo cuentas que pagar!

_ Porque no quiero que este tipo de seguridad tenga mi número de mi celular.

_ Hmm.

_ Ok utiliza el maldito teléfono, pero hazlo rápido. Sonrió mientras se chupaba los dientes para mirarme, y yo marqué el número que me habían dado.

La llamada fue respondida de inmediato.

_ Taylor.

_ Habla Claude Bastille. Entiendo que tienes un cliente que quiere un entrenador de kickboxing.

_ Sí. ¿Está disponible para una sesión de entrenamiento esta tarde?

Eso fue inesperado. ¿Qué demonios? La verdad es que estoy disponible y no tengo ninguna dama especial que entrenar, así que no tengo nada que perder.

_ Por supuesto. A cualquier hora después de las 6pm.

_ 19:00. Te daré la dirección.

_ Whoa, espera yo no hago visitas a domicilio. Si el cliente quiere una sesión de entrenamiento, tendrá que venir al Yasalta Gyms en Green Valley. Voy a reservar una habitación privada para el entrenamiento.

_ No, eso no es posible. Tenemos una sala de entrenamiento totalmente equipada. Pagamos el doble de su precio normal.

Realmente odio estos malditos así, piensan que si tiran el dinero suficiente, vas a volcar. Bueno, yo no. Ese tipo de suposición me molesta. Debe estar en los genes, yo culpo a nuestra madre.

_ No hay trato, hombre. Si su jefe no está dispuesto a venir aquí, no me interesa.

Hay una breve pausa y pude escuchar que tienen una conversación en el fondo. Él no tardó en volver al teléfono.

_ Estamos de acuerdo con los términos, pero necesitamos hacer un barrido de seguridad antes de su llegada, ¿está usted de acuerdo?

_¿Quién era este hombre misterioso, el maldito presidente?_ pensé en que Michelle, no estaría muy feliz ante la idea de tener matones armados vagando por su gimnasio. Tal vez el tipo entiende la imagen porque dijo:

_ Va a ser discreto.

_ Es mejor que sea, o mi hermana tendrá su culo.

Sentí al hombre sonriendo en el otro extremo del teléfono. Oh, sí, él ya había conocido a Michelle. Al menos sabía que no estaba bromeando.

_ No hay problema. A las 19:00.

Corto la llamada y me doy cuenta de que todavía no sabía quién demonios iba a estar viendo. Michelle alzó las cejas y me sonrió.

Yo estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos de calentamiento en la sala de entrenamiento privada que había reservado más tarde para esta noche, cuando llegó Michelle corriendo.

_ ¡Claude! ¿Qué diablos es esto? El Sr. Taylor está aquí y dice que está autorizado para que hacer un barrido de seguridad en mi gimnasio.

_¡Oh diablos, me olvidé de decirle!_

_ Lo siento, hermana. Se me olvidó. Dijo que iba a ser discreto.

Michelle tenía razón cuando dijo que este tipo parecía una sola pieza muscular. Él puede cuidarse solo. Supuse que era ex-militar por el corte de pelo raso. Tengo un poco de temor ante su presencia.

Me levanté y le di la mano en tono de disculpa. Maldita sea, tiene un traje de calidad. Tendría que preguntarle quién es su sastre.

Murmurando entre la respiración de una manera que me hizo pensar que no había oído lo último que dije, Michelle tomó al chico Taylor hasta la salida del edificio. Mientras yo estaba esperando el visto bueno, me dirigí a la zona principal del fitness.

Un grupo de mujeres en trajes de fantasía colorido de aeróbico se reían juntas. Se les ve en todos los gimnasios en cada ciudad, sólo hay que recortar un poco de grasa. Son las conejitas del Gimnasio. Me volví para ver a quién estaban mirando en este momento. Un tipo alto que no conocía está trabajando en una de las máquinas. Pude ver por qué lo estaban mirando, era un hijo de puta guapo con un cuerpo delgado de corredor, en una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Sin duda es nuevo, me he acordado de verlo antes, y el pelo cobrizo era bastante distintivo.

Si le molestaba que las mujeres fueran tan descaradas al mirarlo, no lo demostró, pero no fue alentador tampoco. Estaba escuchando su iPod y se centró en el entrenamiento. Tenía un largo y andar suelto y me di cuenta de que corría regularmente.

Miré a mi alrededor en el gimnasio para ver si podía adivinar quién era el jefe del señor Taylor. Nadie se ajustaba perfectamente y yo estaba empezando a sentirme irritado. Odiaba a la gente llegar tarde.

El tipo de la máquina en funcionamiento miró su reloj y luego a mí. Frenó la caminadora y se bajó de la máquina y se paseó.

Oh, diablos. Esperaba que no viniera a hacerme un pase a mí. Era probablemente uno de esos tipos que van a sesiones de gimnasios con una pick-up a buscar chicos. Desde luego, no estaba mirando a las chicas y una o dos de ellas estaban muy bien.

¡Vaya!

_ Buenas noches, Sr. Bastille. Mi nombre es Christian Grey. Mi escolta el señor Taylor ha reservado una cita con usted para mí.

Le tendí la mano.

Yo estaba sin habla. ¿Este era mi cita? No podía tener más de unos 25 o 26 años. ¿Cómo lo calificaría al tener su propia seguridad personal? Y entonces su nombre me llegó de inmediato, Christian Grey. El Christian Grey y Bill Gates de los tipos ricos. ¡Mierda! Es joven. ¡Más joven que yo! Bastardo!

Grey me miró impasible mientras le estreché la mano, pero me di cuenta de que a él le hizo gracia. Es probable que se dé cuenta que las personas tienen este tipo de reacción hacia él.

Entendí todo lo de la seguridad ahora. El tipo era un multimillonario. Y no fue dinero heredado, lo había hecho todo él mismo. Este individuo debe tener cojones del tamaño de unas sandías.

Es hora de ser profesional.

_ Entonces Sr. Grey, entiendo que quiere aprender kickboxing.

_ Bueno, yo quiero seguir practicando, sí.

_ Ya veo. ¿A qué nivel llegaste?

_ Hice un par de peleas pero estrictamente amateur. He entrenado con Matt Peters.

Eso me sorprendió. Sin duda parece más interesante. Si este tipo podría manejarlo de la manera que pienso que podría, en realidad sería un cambio de entrenamiento agradable con él. Y yo no podría esperar para darle una patada en su culo engreído.

_ Vamos a hacer un entrenamiento y luego, señor Grey, he reservado una habitación privada de formación.

Eché un ojo sobre el rebaño de mujeres que aún estaban mirando.

_ Bueno, dijo, sin mirarlas.

Me fui a cambiar y poner mis sudaderas cuando miré a través de la ventana de la sala de entrenamiento. El tipo Taylor se había colocado fuera. Dentro Grey estaba haciendo una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento. Me impresionó, el tipo era bastante ágil.

Levantó la mirada expectante cuando entré y se puso de pie en un movimiento suave.

_ Ok, vamos a hacer unos diez minutos de ejercicios de calentamiento, diez minutos de repeticiones, veinte minutos de entrenamiento para conocer tú nivel y quince minutos de pelea, tal vez.

No esperé a que estuviera de acuerdo. Este era mi cuarto de entrenamiento y yo estaba a cargo. Pensé que podría tratar de discutir, pero él simplemente asintió y esperó su primera instrucción. Eso realmente me sorprendió. He entrenado a muchos jugadores de gran alcance, estrellas de cine, senadores estatales y todos ellos tenían una cosa en común: todos querían tener la última palabra, y que podrían ser bastante flojos a la hora de ponerle ritmo al trabajo. Grey era diferente.

Yo tenía razón acerca de cómo se iba a ajustar este tipo, de hecho podría decir que él hubiese sido un buen atleta, incluso mejor que con los que había entrenado en el equipo olímpico. No tenía ningún problema con los ejercicios de calentamiento o las repeticiones, pero cuando se trataba de la pelea podía ver que estaba un poco fuera de práctica. Sus movimientos eran un poco lentos. Él era bueno, pero podría ser mejor. Y si este hombre quiere que lo entrene en serio, yo quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le muestre que yo soy mejor que él, un boxeador superior. Algunos chicos no quieren saberlo.

Me moví con un golpe rápido. Lo he bloqueado fácilmente, entonces di un círculo con mi pierna izquierda en su cadera.

Se agacho, y se puso en pie, jadeando y frotándose la cara.

_ ¡Mierda, estoy tan jodidamente lento!

Estaba enojado, con él mismo. Sí, puedo trabajar con este tipo. Le sonreí.

_ No está mal. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se enfrentó en serio?

_ Hace un par de años. Con Taylor boxeo regular.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Nos enfrentamos durante otros diez minutos más.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, ¿Qué le pareció?

Él me sonrió. ¡Bueno, hasta que pateaste mi culo!

_ Sí, bueno, si quieres hacerlo de nuevo, puedo programar una cita semanal para ti.

Él frunció el ceño.

_ Sin ánimo de ofender a su hermana, Sr. Bastille, pero prefiero entrenar en mi propio edificio donde está... más privado.

Suspiré. Como le dije a su escolta, Taylor, no hago visitas a domicilio.

_ Te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría que al menos lo consideraras. Tengo un gimnasio privado en mi edificio de oficinas. Y me gustaría hacer las citas diarias, no sólo una vez a la semana.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Me imaginé que un tipo como Grey, muy ocupado, dirigiendo su propio imperio multimillonario, no tenía el tiempo o la inclinación para entrenar todos los días.

_ Menos los fines de semana, dijo. "Estoy ocupado los fines de semana.

Normal. Probablemente tiene una novia o novio, para atender sus necesidades. Yo soy bastante bueno leyendo a la gente, pero yo no podía leer a Grey. Por lo menos no todavía.

Tomé una decisión. La verdad es que realmente me gustó mucho entrenar con él. Se hizo un cambio al entrenar a alguien que en realidad te presenta una especie de desafío. La mayoría de los clientes se quemaban después de un entrenamiento físico general y me gustó ser un ex olímpico en este momento. Grey quería más. Definitivamente estaba en el mercado por más.

_ Ok, voy a ir y ver su gimnasio. Si está bien, supongo que puedo trabajar a partir de ahí.

Le tendí la mano.

_ Gracias, señor Bastille.

Por supuesto al visitar su gimnasio, me di cuenta que estaba en un nivel muy superior que muchos. No había nada de lo que pudiera quejarme.

Comenzamos nuestro calendario de cinco veces a la semana, un Cronograma de Entrenamiento diario. A excepción de cuando estaba en viaje de negocios, nunca canceló. Me preguntaba cómo se las arregló para encajar en todo lo que hacía, junto con el funcionamiento de su compañía, la organización y la disciplina son obviamente importantes para él. Cuanto más supe de él, más extraordinario me parecía. Tengo la impresión de que no necesitaba dormir mucho, probablemente tan sólo cuatro horas por noche. Maldita sea, me encanta dormir.

Taylor por lo general estaba allí cuando llego a nuestras sesiones. No hablaba mucho, pero era 100% fiel a Grey. Y bueno, yo no estaba ahí para charlar.

Un día Grey entró en la sesión de entrenamiento gritando a alguien en su BlackBerry.

_ ¿Qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Eso es mierda! Te dije que no, les digo que haga su trabajo o voy a bajar ahí y hacerlo por ellos y luego despedir a los hijos de puta.

Lanzó su teléfono celular en el suelo con repugnancia. Yo nunca había visto perder la cordura antes. Siempre fue tan un tipo de persona contralada. Me di cuenta de que sólo me había mostrado un lado de sí mismo antes, pero había mucho más bajo la superficie.

Esa noche peleamos realmente y él se acercó a mí aterrizando en mi culo pero yo sólo conseguí evitarlo. Tenía una mirada en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes, totalmente impulsado. Debe ser parte de lo que lo hizo tan exitoso, supongo. Pero él todavía no podía pegarme y me di cuenta de que se frustró mucho.

_ ¡A la mierda!, gritó.

No pude evitar sonrirle. Por un momento pensé que se iba a molestar más pero entonces él me sonrió.

_ Tengo que jugar golf mañana, dijo. Lo que es una puta pérdida de tiempo.

Era la primera vez que lo había oído decir algo personal en los tres meses siguientes al verlo casi todos los días.

_ ¿No te gusta el golf? ¿Para qué lo juegas?

Él se encogió de hombros. Una gran cantidad de negocios se hacen en las calles, dijo.

Eso era verdad.

Pasé mucho tiempo en Rainier, en un campo de 18 hoyos desafiantes, y también en West Seattle.

_ Tenemos que jugar un partido de algún día, Grey, dije cordialmente.

Él arqueó las cejas. ¿Juegas al golf? ¿Te gusta el golf?

Me reí de su expresión. Por supuesto. Puedes comprobarlo y probablemente te podría ayudar a mejor tu juego.

_ ¡Mierda! se rio. Patea mi culo aquí, tú no vas a patear mi culo en la grama también. Apuesto a que Giuseppe Denatale no jugaba golf, murmuró para sí mismo.

Sonreí, no habían muchos clientes que recibieran una paliza sin estar de mal humor. Me encontré deseando ver a Grey jugando golf.

Él arregló para que nos reunamos a jugar golf en el Ritz de Washington con vistas impresionantes de la cordillera Cascade, tenía un par de palos de desafiante diseño. La verdad es que no me sorprendió, era un curso de alta calidad y se utiliza a veces lo mejor. Cuesta miles de dólares ser miembro en este club y ni siquiera podía llegar su grandaddy. Cuando miro a mí alrededor, todos habían sido muy amables, pero me dio la impresión que un hombre negro con raftas no era el tipo de elemento que buscaban. Por lo tanto, me divertía mucho ver a los mismos hijos de puta doblegarse a mí, ahora que estaba con Grey. Me divertía y también me enojó. Me pregunté si Grey había elegido el lugar deliberadamente. Sería su tipo de juego.

A mí no me sorprendió ver que Grey no era malo en el golf, su parada era buena y su lanzamiento adecuado, pero a diferencia del kickboxing, me di cuenta de que no estaba realmente concentrado. También me sorprendió que me presentara a varios de los nombres influyentes. Ni siquiera dijo que era su entrenador, sino que simplemente me presentó como el Sr. Claude Bastille, lo cual que me pareció un poco fría la introducción.

Gracias a sus presentaciones, me estaba poniendo más ofertas de trabajo de las que podía manejar y hoy voy a tener que volver a programar una de nuestras citas.

Como yo estaba en la zona, decidí pasear a GEH y hablar con la deliciosa Andrea Parker en persona. Actuó como la reina de hielo, pero me di cuenta de que estaba mirándome mucho. Yo estaba pensando seriamente en invitarla a salir y tomar el riesgo de mezclar un poco de trabajo con el placer. Pero, para mi sorpresa, me dijo Grey que estaba libre y tenía que ir a verlo.

_ ¡Hey, Grey! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

_ Bien, gracias, Claude. Andrea dice que vas a reprogramar la cita de mañana.

_ Claro, pero es sólo un hecho aislado, ¡no eres la única famosa, hombre!

Sacudió la cabeza y ocultó una sonrisa. Luego se quejó.

_ Que fastidio con los periodistas. Tengo una que viene a verme ahora. ¿Por qué diablos estuve de acuerdo en esto?

_ Porque te estás ablandando, hombre. Te pateo el culo en el gimnasio y te lo pateo en las calles.

Me lanzó una mirada irritada, pero me di cuenta de que él lo hizo con gracia. Me imagino a muchas personas sentir miedo ante esa mirada.

Nos dimos la mano y salí de su oficina para probar suerte con la reina del hielo.

_ ¿Golf esta semana, Grey? Le digo por encima del hombro.

_ Vete a la mierda, Bastille.

Lo oigo murmurar en voz baja y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Por desgracia, la deliciosa Srta. Parker no está sola. Olivia parece que ha estado bebiendo todo el restante de café y hay una pequeña morena linda sentada en la sala de espera. ¡Maldita sea, ella tiene los ojos azules más increíbles que haya visto! Lástima que ella se viste como una estudiante. Me imagino que debe ser la periodista de la que Grey estaba hablando. Se ve tan nerviosa.

_ Buenas tardes, señoras, les sonrío.

Trato de llamar la atención de Andrea pero ella está mirando a la chica.

_ El señor Grey la verá ahora, señorita Steele, dice ella.

La chica salta como si hubiera la hubieran electrocutado. Bueno, voy a hablar con la Sra. Parker la próxima semana.


End file.
